


Parent/Teacher Confrences

by zombiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, i don't know if there will be more to this??, it's cute mr. way bc !!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiero/pseuds/zombiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute!Mr. Way has a conference with one of his student's fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent/Teacher Confrences

**Author's Note:**

> i'm jumping on the Cute Mr. Way bandwagon (started with Shah kingfrnk on tumblr) because who won't love an awkward, coffee addicted, antisocial cutie pie as an art teacher?

No one ever comes to optional parent/teacher conferences. No one. They all come to the required ones, just to make sure their child isn’t failing too badly, but once it’s up to the parents to make an appointment-it’s all out the window.

That’s why, only 3 hours into the allotted 9 hour time slot, Mr. Gerard Way, or as his students call him; ‘Mr. G’ (or just Gee, he isn’t picky), was dancing around the art room blaring the Smiths and touching up the wall mural. He had on his painting shirt over his dress shirt and vest, and he really didn’t care if someone walked by his door by chance and saw the ratty old thing covered in paint smears and handprints-he was an art teacher for pete’s sake.

_“Heifer whines could be human cries, closer comes the screaming knife, this beautiful creature must die, this beautiful creature must die.”_ Gerard was singing along as he climbed the small stepladder and reached up the wall to cover a small spot with more of the paint.

It was just out of his reach, if he could just lean a little more-

“Um, are you Mr. Way?”

The voice startled Gerard from his position and sent his limbs flailing, which in turn knocked the-nearly empty, thank god-can of paint off the top step. It landed with a splat on the tiled floor, and nearly covered his intruder’s shoes. His intruders torn and worn converse.

Standing in his doorway was a relatively short guy, five foot five at the most, who was wearing a shirt donning no one other than Morrissey himself. His jeans were worn in around the knees and his shoes were covered in little doodles. Doodles that Gerard almost covered in bright pink paint.

“You scared me! Here, I can grab some towels from my cabinet.” Gerard jumped from the second step of the ladder and ran to the closet. He grabbed two of his larger towels, and barely remembered to take off his painting shirt before he returned to the parent, who surprisingly didn’t look at all startled from the whole ordeal.

The school that Gerard worked at was by no means a high class school, but it’s not like there were drug deals going on in the halls. Most of the parents are your typical suburban housewives who dish all the dirty rumors about who is sleeping with whose secretary and whatnot. But this parent didn’t look like the others, in fact, he was almost the opposite.

“I’m sorry for kinda barging in without an appointment, it’s just that I really wanted to talk to you, and I just got off work so I want to get home to Greyson as soon as possible so I can send the sitter home, and-“ The parent rambled on, and the way he wrung his hands was sort of cute to Gerard.

“No, it’s fine. Here, come sit,” he gestured to the plastic seats he moved from the kid’s tables to in front of his desk “You said you were Greyson’s father?”

“Yeah, I’m Frank.” He held his hand out for Gerard to shake.

“I’m Gerard. Nice to meet you, Frank.” He sat at his desk, and pulled out Greyson’s sheet from his binder. It was decorated in what seemed to be the Deathstar and U.S.S. Enterprise battling, complete with shooting stars and a couple red shirts with big black X’s over their eyes.

Yes, Gerard knew Greyson now. Greyson was always one to talk in class, always full of energy, except for lately. He used to have conversations with Gerard that lasted all hour, just talking about the second Lord of the Rings movie. But now, he mainly just sits in the back and draws in his red crayon. Gerard had wondered if something was going on at home, but he didn’t want to prey-that was none of his business.

“So what brings you here today, Frank?” Gerard took out Greyson’s sheet and placed it in front of his father, which got a small giggle out of him.

“Well, uh, things at home haven’t been the greatest lately. Greyson’s mother is out of the picture,” Gerard pretended that he didn’t hear the ‘fucking finally’ under Frank’s breath, “and I know that Greyson doesn’t fully understand the concept yet. And he can be really sad and mopey in the mornings when he realizes his mom isn’t there to make him pancakes in the morning, you know? But whenever he comes home from school, he always tells me about how much fun he had with his art teacher, that’s you, and I guess I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for keeping him happy when I can’t be there.” He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he blinked them back and gave a shy smile.

Gerard stood and came around his desk so he could give Frank a hug. Gerard didn’t know what being a single parent was like, but he has had friends that have one through it, and it was usually not pretty. He wanted to sit and give Frank hugs all day, or at least until he felt better about his parenting abilities, but he knew he couldn’t do it while sitting on his desk.

“Hey, how about I say ‘it’s no big deal’ over some coffee? It will be on me.” Gerard offered when he pulled away from the semi-awkward embrace.

“I would like that, Mr. Way.”


End file.
